Little Miss Curious
Little Miss Curious is the twenty-eighth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. About Her *Friends: Miss Sunshine *Family: none *Species: Shaped human *Job: Asking questions and wanting to know everything. Story Little Miss Curious just wants to know everything. She asked why the worms have bow ties in Nonesense land. She went to the Library to find a book that everything she wants to know, but the Librarian scolds Miss Curious for holding the line. She ran away in the end! '' The Mr. Men Show'' Little Miss Curious appeared in the second season of The Mr. Men Show. She kept her looks, except she has a yellow nose and freckles, her bow resembles Little Miss Whoops's only blue, and her shape is changed from an oval to a square. In Series 2 she only spoke in Trees.Kaz! Voice Actresses *Catherine Disher (1997-1999) *Sophie Roberts (2009-present) *Teresa Gallagher (UK, 2009-present) Trivia The Mr. Men Show *First Appearance: (in cameo and non-speaking) *First spoke in episode: Trees * She may have a crush on Mr. Nosy or Mr. Chatterbox. * She had a normal ponytail in Surf and Sand. *She lives next door to Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small. *Her house is green with a yellow front door, 2 windows, a red roof and a chimney which looks like a question mark. *She is seen wearing Little Miss Sunshine's face (Lunch) *She is one of the characters who wore a bow on her head the others are Little Miss Naughty & Little Miss Whoops. *No one has seen her with Mr. Bump yet so it is unknown if she cares if he is hurt or not. *She didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. *Her clues resemble Mr. Nosy's. *She is one of the four orange characters. *Her feet are like Little Miss Sunshine's. *She has been angry in Cinema. *It is unknown if she will get more talking lines. *She hasn't appeared on the website yet... *Her Hoobs Counterpart are the Hoobs because they both ask questions. *Her Timmy Time counterpart is Timmy the Lamb because they're both Curious *Her Disney counterpart is Alice from "Alice in Wonderland" because they are both curious. *Her Sesame Street counterpart is Elmo because both are curious and have a Bulgarian accent. *Her VeggieTales counterpart is Laura Carrot because they're both orange, have yellow hair, freckles and a dark orange nose. *Her Yoohoo And Friends counterpart is Kookee because they're both curious. *Her Little People Big Charlie counterpart is Charlie because they're both curious. *Her Animal Time counterpart is Hedgehog because they're both curious. *Her Puffballs counterpart is Curious Puffball because they're both curious, ask questions, and have a Bulgarian accent. *Her Thomas & Friends counterpart is Rosie because they both can be annoying to Thomas and the Mr Men at times. *her Making Fiends counterpart is Vendetta because they both speak in a Bulgarian accent, but Miss Curious is definettly nicer than Vendetta. *Her quotes so far were: "Why would anyone carve a tunnel through a tree when you can just drive around it?" and "Why did you drive through that Tree after Mr. Happy said that you wouldn't fit?" *She was shown shouting "Surprise!" in Surprises. *She has no drawn nose in Surprises, maybe it's the quality or the creators forgot to draw one. *Her only 2 lines were "Why would anyone carve a tunnel through a tree when they can just drive around it?" and (to Mr. rude) "Why did you drive though the tree after Mr. Happy said you wouldn't fit?" Languages about her French:Madame Pourquoi Spanish:Dona Curiousidad International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Pourquoi (French) *Η Κύριος Περίεργη (Greek) *好奇小姐 (Taiwan) *호기심양 (Korean) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Nonsense * Little Miss Careful * Mrs. Page The Librarian Pictures Only * Little Miss Naughty (shadowed) * Little Miss Scatterbrain * Little Miss Helpful Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Perfect * Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice(TV). * What A Question Little Miss Curious(TV). * That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy(TV) * Little Miss Star, the Leading Witness(TV)(cameo) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Orange characters Category:Oval characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Rectangular characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters